


Sun & Moon

by whoviee



Series: Love You Till Kingdom Come [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Modern Royalty, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviee/pseuds/whoviee
Summary: Jaehyun returns from a tiring day at work.





	Sun & Moon

It's past nine when Jaehyun comes to a stop in front of the palace gates. He thanks Doyoung for the ride and exits the car, taking a deep breath before walking through the elaborate gates. He doesn't think he'll get used to this anytime soon, but that's what marriages are about, right?

Mr. Choi greets him at the front door with his usual air of displeasure. He doesn't answer Jaehyun when he inquires about his husband's whereabouts, so Jaehyun tentatively walks up the stairs to their bedroom.

He's had a tiring day. It isn't out of the ordinary, not at all when you're an intern at one of the city's largest hospitals. And being married to the prince doesn't help one bit, especially when your colleagues are a mix of homophobes and anti-monarchists. Jaehyun sighs as he enters the bedroom. The empty bedroom. _Where is he?_

Jaehyun puts his things away and changes into more comfortable clothes - sweatpants and a hoodie - before embarking on a quest to find the prince. He isn't working in the study, nor is he having any unscheduled meetings with any of the ministers. As a last resort, Jaehyun checks the music room. The door creaks of neglect as the light from the hallway floods into the room. _And he isn't here either._

He shuts the door behind himself and exhales lightly. The painting on the wall opposite mocks him, some important general he doesn't know the name of. Taeyong would know, and he'd Jaehyun what valiant act landed this man a spot on the palace walls.

Not giving up hope, Jaehyun strolls to the gardens. It's a long shot, but nature helps them both calm down so it wouldn't be unusual for Taeyong to be among the trees. Except he isn't there. Jaehyun really doesn't want to be alone right now.

👑

_"Idiot. Where else would I be?"_

_"I don't know! You're always prancing around the castle."_

_"Prancing, huh?"_

_It takes all but two seconds for Taeyong to burst out laughing._

_"Did you think I'd run away or something?"_

_"I don't know," Jaehyun petulantly argues back._

_Taeyong's airly laugh subsides and he pulls Jaehyun into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry."_

_"If you say so," Jaehyun says. It's muffled by Taeyong's ridiculously expensive shirt, but he doesn't mind._

_"Seriously, Jaehyun." Taeyong sits a little straighter against the trunk of the tree, causing Jaehyun to move. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you to the moon and back."_

_Jaehyun looks up at him with wide, vulnerable eyes. "I love you more."_

👑

Jaehyun sits against their tree, lost in thought. He doesn't like this, when he overthinks to an unhealthy point. When Taeyong isn't around. He also doesn't like the little voice in his head telling him he shouldn't need Taeyong all the time. _I'm allowed to seek comfort. It's okay to want to depend on others. I'm worthy of it._ The sigh he lets out resembles a sob, which he tries his best to repress.

"His highness has sent for you."

Oh thank god. Jaehyun thanks the maid who came to inform him, then jumps to his feet and follows her to the kitchen. _Kitchen? Whatever._ At least he got an escape from the whirlwind in his head.

Jaehyun can't believe he excited to see his own husband. It makes him feel slightly weak and pathetic, but he can live with that.

There are two kitchens in the palace: one is downstairs, where most of the cooking happens, and one is upstairs, installed after the dowager queen insisted on it. It was for her use back then, some twenty years ago, and now it's being used as a pantry of sorts. Jisung is probably the most frequent visitor, considering his meticulous preparations of beverages drove most of the staff insane, he now prefers the old kitchen as his personal experimental site.

It's not very modern, but it's well-maintained. All the appliances are functional, which is enough for Taeyong to have made a mess already. Jaehyun isn't ready to question it just yet.

"Hi," Taeyong greets him as soon as he enters. He's slightly distracted, stirring a pot of something, but Jaehyun takes what he can get.

"Hey." he allows himself a small smile.

Taeyong looks up. "What's wrong?"

"I-" _Don't hide things from him. He wants the best for you._

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," he replies with amusement. Jaehyun awkwardly looks the the floor, unsure of what to make of Taeyong's tone. He vaguely registers the maid leaving the kitchen. It's just them now.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" and he's back to concern. Jaehyun sighs for what feels like the tenth time that day.

"It's just- I haven't had the best day today," he averts his eyes. "I'm a bit sad, I guess."

Jaehyun doesn't get a reply before Taeyong's stepping towards him and embracing him tightly. For some reason, Jaehyun's slightly hesitant.

"Was it that bad?" Taeyong whispers in his ear.

"Yeah." Jaehyun lets his arms wrap slowly around the body pressed to him, and before he knows it, a few tears have leaked from his eyes and he's and clutching onto Taeyong like a lifeline.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay. Jaehyunnie, look at me."

Jaehyun meets concerned eyes. "Tell me what happened?"

He nods. Taeyong wipes the tears away from his face and gives him a small pat on his cheek before facing the cooking pot again.

"Come sit." He gestures to the kitchen counter, and it takes Jaehyun a moment to comprehend what he's saying. As soon as he does, he hops onto the marble surface.

"You're cooking?"

"Yeah. I've been at it for a couple of hours now," Taeyong tells him. Jaehyun appreciates that he's giving him time to collect his thoughts.

"How come?" Jaehyun's tone has brightened considerably.

"A meeting got cancelled so I thought I'd do something worthwhile."

"And what does Choi think of this?"

Taeyong snorts. "He tried to stop me and failed. He thinks I can't cook by myself."

"To be fair, I've only seen you cook once or twice. What if you fuck it up?"

"What if I don't?" he childishly counters.

"My sincerest apologies, your highness."

If looks could kill, Jaehyun would be six feet under after that remark.

"So.. what are you making?" he tires to clear the atmosphere.

"Pasta. There's a cake in the oven, too."

"Seriously?"

"Mmh. Do you really think I'm incapable of applying the culinary arts?"

"I'm not sure, actually. Maybe you'll poison me or something."

Taeyong rolls his eyes. He picks up a toothpick from the shelf overhead and opens the oven with an oven mitt.

"I think you're supposed to wear that. Just a suggestion," Jaehyun teases.

Taeyong pokes through the surface of the cake and pulls out the toothpick, which is mostly clean. He resets one of the knobs before returning to his previous position.

"My kitchen, my rules." he swats Jaehyun on the back of his head with the oven mitt for good measure, who just smiles back, wide and unfiltered.

Taeyong feels a smile of his own overtake his lips.

"Tell me about your day?"

Jaehyun smile falls minimally, and of course Taeyong picks up on something so imperceptible.

"It wasn't out of the ordinary, really. Just… more stressful."

"And..."

"And… people at work aren't very nice."

"Oh." Taeyong's encouraging expression diminishes.

"It's not because of that, at least I don't think so…"

"Yeah but maybe if I waited or-"

"Taeyong. I don't regret marrying you. I never will," Jaehyun steadily reassures. "We didn't even rush into it. So what if some people think it was too early?"

"You should've at least had a stable job," Taeyong sighs. The oven beeps in agreement.

"It would've taken a couple of years, minimum. You wouldn't have been able to wait."

"I guess…" Taeyong properly wears the oven mitt and takes the cake out of the oven. He stares at the cake for a few seconds, breathes the chocolate scent emitting from it, and speaks. "I'm sorry. This was about you."

Jaehyun doesn't protest. He lets Taeyong think, then continue.

"What happened at work?"

"It wasn't anything particular. I guess I just had a mentally tiring day."

"Bad thoughts?"

"Yeah. Bad thoughts." he sighs.

Taeyong's look lingers, so Jaehyun places a placating hand on his cheek. "I'm okay now. Promise."

He doesn't seem to buy it, but leaves a kiss on Jaehyun's fingertips anyway.

"Should we eat?"

👑

"Jaehyun." his tone is contemplative.

"Hm?" the man in question's eyes dart to the mirror, through which he can see his husband's introspective gaze. He pauses brushing his teeth.

"Do you want to take a vacation? We can go to the summer palace for the weekend…"

"Yeah, I'd like that." a small, dimpled smile adorns his features. It's become quite a rare sight these days.

They stand there for a few seconds, in the midst of their nightly routine, just another married couple basking in each other's presence. Jaehyun returns to brushing his teeth, while Taeyong silently changes into his sleepwear.

"Taeyong."

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"To the moon and back?"

"To the sun and back."

"That doesn't sound as poetic." the moment's ruined. _Curse Lee Taeyong and his adorable pout._

"I'm sorry, my prince," Jaehyun's feeling particularly cheeky. "Anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Taeyong pretends to think it over. "You're the little spoon tonight."

 _Damn it._

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is a teeny-tiny slice of life kinda fic from my jaeyong royalty au!! I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think in the comments <3


End file.
